


Home Sweet Home

by Lanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanta/pseuds/Lanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In many ways it was like home.  In two very important ways it was completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

In many ways, the house was just like Malfoy Manor.

There were four floors, including a basement. The ground floor boasted four reception rooms, arranged around two staircases - a grand one with a beautiful winding banister leading to the upper floors, and a plain, uncarpeted one hidden at the back of the house, leading to the kitchen and the unused servant’s quarters.

Between the first and second floors there were a total of six bedrooms - far too many for the small family that lived there. All of the furniture within them was of the finest quality, especially the four-poster beds which were the main features. There were five bathrooms, three of them en-suite, and each had a wonderfully big bath, magically enhanced to create bubbles and pleasing aromas. There were other rooms also; a small games room for example, where Draco could play Exploding Snap with whichever of his parents happened to be bored at the time.

In many ways, it was like home.

In two very important ways it was completely different.

The first being, the entire structure of the house came to a height of just one metre.

And the second, that neither Lucius, nor Narcissa, nor Draco could leave.

It was house arrest, of a sort. A prison of a very different type from Azkaban, but no less a punishment. Sometimes Lucius wondered if it had truly been worth agreeing to this situation, but then he considered the alternative and knew that he had made the right decision. At least here they had some illusion of luxury… under Ministry jurisdiction they would have been fortunate to have mattresses to sleep on.

Occasionally they could see their captor’s face out of the bay windows of the master bedroom. He enjoyed his dolls house, sometimes stooping down to watch the inhabitants, until they caught sight of him and pulled the curtains closed. They never saw anybody else out there, and did not expect to; they were his secret.

They were not truly surprised, however, to see somebody else appear within their house. Six months after they were first imprisoned, a blinding flash of light left a black-robed Severus Snape lying on the floor of the living room. In an upstairs bedroom, six suitcases full of his possessions materialised on top of the four-poster bed.

Three months later, Pansy Parkinson arrived, protesting wildly and trying desperately to escape the small house. To Draco’s fortune, once she had accepted her imprisonment, she then comforted herself by spending a large portion of her time in his bedroom.

Two weeks after that, another doll was added to the collection.

Lucius found himself wondering what would happen when the house was full. Would their captor take pleasure in watching them fight over the beds? Or would he magically expand the house, create more bedrooms?

His question was answered sometime later, when out of the windows of the living room they saw a new house, similar to their own, sitting on the table next to them. A new door appeared, granting them and their new neighbours access to each other's homes.

By the following New Year, it was an entire village.


End file.
